This invention relates to combines and more particularly to a rethreshing conveying apparatus for reprocessing tailings and returning them to the combine.
Rethreshing units have been provided which are mounted to one side of the combine to receive tailings overflowing the cleaning unit of the combine and thereafter, conveying the rethreshed material back to the combine for reprocessing through the cleaning unit. In such arrangements, conveyors must be provided to move the tailings to the rethreshing unit and from the rethreshing unit to the combine. These conveyors are usually augers or chain conveyors which are subject to jamming and breakage, are expensive, and require additional driving arrangements and power from the already heavily laden driving system of the combine.